(Light x LMello x Matt) Death Note - Broken Era
by MissWillHauntYou
Summary: A headcannon of Light and L moving to England after Light had been caught as Kira. Mello, Matt, Near and Beyond must face the inevitable decision of L, and succumb to Kira's manipulation. What exactly, though, will happen to L, for falling for such a monster?
1. Chapter 1

Roger had called Mello and Near into his office. Mello was chasing Matt and Linda in youthful play when Roger's stern hand grabbed Mello's arm gently, leading him away from the crowd of kids. Matt had stopped instinctively to wait for his best friend. Mello had nodded absently, following Roger into his office, Near prodding along behind him, dragging his teddy along the floor. Matt walked after them without a second thought. Mello had already succumbed to Matt's intentive stalking, and barely cared, though clearly acknowledging his mild presence at the back of the room. His attention averted to Roger, who had now began to speak. "L had sent news. He captured Kira."

Mello's eyes widened in disbelief. "you mean... He did it... I knew he would! He promised he would! Matt do you hear that!?" The blond turned to his ginger friend, excitement blurring in his piercing blue eyes. Matt quivered and then shrugged. "Yeah... Good news." He spoke timidly, grasping the cloth of his arm, averting his eyes away from his superiors. Mello's excitement pleased him, he hoped tonight he would contain his insults for the gratified amazement of his. Mello proceeded to speak, "does that mean L is coming back, then?"

Roger smiled. "L is moving to England, and he did say he would visit."

Mello looked as if he was about to die from joy. Near was unresponsive, messing with the eyes of a half broken teddy. He showed no emotion or excitement as the other successor had, and remained placid as stone. Matt allowed himself to take a few steps into the room when Mello slammed his hands on Roger's desk, jumping up and almost kicking the obliviously attentive whitenette in the face. "when is he coming?"

Roger placed a finger on the bridge of his glasses and put up a calm hand to settle Mello. "he will be arriving tomorrow."

L tapped the small microphone a few times, dazing. He looked at Light through the camera, bound up and blindfolded. He was held down to a tilted platform which looked excruciatingly uncomfortable by a ton of chains snaking across his slender waist covered with just a cloth of his black, fine, long sleeved shirt, more across his thighs and ankles, and his thin muscular arms which had given up on resisting a long time ago. His face, though half covered, showed pure resentment and agonising protest. He hadn't seen the light in days. L watched Light with wide, exhausted dark eyes. He hadn't spoken or moved in days, either, awkwardly tracing a finger across his lip occasionally out of vengeful curiosity, or to put a sugar cube between his teeth and blink less and less, his whole intelligence zoned into the screen in front of him. After thinking it through over and over and admiring the cuff around Kira's bare neck he had finally decided to press unmute. "Light Yagami..." He spoke, then froze. What was he going to say? Oh yes... "you were captured with evidence from Misa Amane, then you put up quite a show, claiming that you are Kira and you are the god."

Light took some time to find his voice, finding that when he spoke it came out hoarse and desperate "yeah. What do you want?"

"I want to know how you killed so many people, what were your true intentions, Light-Kun?"

"didnt Misa tell you? You know full well how it works..."

"yes but I want to hear it coming from Kira."

"fine... There's this thing called the Death Note which you undoubtedly managed to recover. It contains many rules, which I dont need to tell you about. I write a person's name and they die, its all that simple."

"No, Light. Incorrect." L mumbled through the microphone, as Light lifted his head slightly, his lips forming a bemused arch. "it's not at all simple." L slid open the drawer slowly, swiping a small sweet wrapper out of the way, getting to the note. He lifted the black book by the corners and held it in front of his face. "Light-Kun, please recite the first rules of the death note."

Light frowned, he knew that he was trapped, the only thing there was for him to do right now was to succumb to L's questioning. If he can go about this right, he might be spared execution.

"I dont remember off by heart but... The person whose name is written in the note will die... Then..." He furrowed his brows beneath the cloth that blinded him. He didnt take the liberty to memorise the rules, he had studied them such a long time ago, the strategy was in his head, he hadnt glanced back to the rules in four years. "then it talks about the timing of the deaths, and then the cir- Ryuzaki what exactly are you trying to do? What's the point of this questioning?"

"oh, there is no point in it, Light-Kun. I know everything I need to know. I want to hear you say it."

"why?" Light blurted out, trying to raise a hand to scratch his neck. It was sore from the cuff, he couldn't take the torment of not being able to soothe it. L watched him for a long time before speaking. "I want to hear your voice, Light-Kun. To make sure you're not going insane."

"why would that matter? Im locked up now and most certainly going to be executed."

"No," L muttered "your intellect, I daresay, surpasses mine in a certain strange way, though we think almost identically. Do you remember when I told you that I want you to be my successor? I wasn't lying. You are more useful alive than dead."

"Quite frankly, Ryuzaki, you are just hiding the fact that you can't bare to watch me die. Just like when Misa told me your name about a year ago... Lawsford Lawliet... You're still alive. I couldn't bear to watch you die."

L's eyes widened. He brought his face to the microphone and opened his mouth but said nothing. Just then, Matsuda came into the small room where L was, panting a little from sprinting. "Ryuzaki... We gotta go now."

L looked sideways at Matsuda, like an undead being awoken from a trance. Matsuda blinked awkwardly and closed the door, leaving L alone again with Light on the other end, waiting for a response. "we are relocating you, Light-Kun... To Winchester, England. Some men will arrive shortly to unchain you." He then muted the microphone and turned off the monitor, leaving his stiff position, his bare feet cold against the suddenly foreign ground. He placed his hands in the pockets, and mumbled to himself, walking out of the dark, cold room. "Then I will meet you personally."


	2. Chapter 2

A dark figure was perched against the car seat, watching with large curious eyes, unseen in his black, old little truck. Kira was escorted out of the headquarters building, two men either side of him holding his cuffed arms securely, a blindfold wrapped around his eyes tightly, which didnt look comfortable, even from where he was watching. He stuck a thumb between his lips casually, when his eyes caught on his twin, L. Beyond slowly licked the jam off his fingers, pausing mid-movement from fascination. L was walking further back, his purposeful movements existent to avoid the brunette Male. If that was Kira, he was very attractive. Beyond stared at him for a few moments, before he was pushed into the dark-tinted-glass black, large limo, and began to lick his fingers again, reaching into the jar to fetch out more jam but finding none. He yelled out a strange tune of anger, smashing the jar on the door of the car. L was beautiful. Kira was beautiful. L was in love with Kira. Beyond just knew it. Light Yagami, that was his name. He managed to get a glimpse of it. He also saw the numbers of his lifespan, if only he understood how to decipher it, he would know exactly when Kira would die. He sighed slightly, regaining his calm, then knelt forward awkwardly from his crouching position to pick up the shards off the truck floor, then deciding to leave them there. Beyond had escaped USA after finding out that L was in Japan. He had been watching him for a while now, watching, but not going near.

Light sighed slightly, impatient, leaning his head on the window of the car. When they let him go from his confinement, the first thing he did was grab his sore, red neck, scratching at it furiously. When standing up, he collapsed onto the floor, his bones frail and cramped without long usage. Watari was the one to escort him out to meet the guards, thank god it was him and not the guards themselves. They would have shoved him across the corridor even if he was unable to walk. Plus, Light's blindfold wasn't taken off since it was put on what seems like weeks ago. He cursed at himself. He had been too soft with L. He knew his name, but he decided not to kill him, even though there were many perfect opportunities. In truth, Light didn't want to kill L. It wouldn't have been interesting... No, that wasnt the only reason. Light, in truth, grew fond of L in a way that he forgotten to care for even his family ever since he was gifted with the note. He hesitated as so even Misa questioned impatiently his reasoning either out of fear of death or simply jealousy. L was sitting on the other end of the limousine, with Light just barely somehow visible. He kept his wide eyes on him, thinking. He wondered how much help Light would actually be, but was it humane of him? To keep Light imprisoned so cruelly when in reality he posed no harm without the death note. What was L thinking? _Light is Kira, he deserves it_. After a few minutes L decided to crawl off his seat and move a little closer to where Light was. He ended up perched in the seat right next to Light, removing his blindfold. Light squinted against the bright light, blinded and overwhelmed, it took him a minute to regain his sight. He stared at L with disbelief but didn't speak. He had refused to speak since the last conversation he had with L. Watari tried to talk on an easy subject, and the guards asked rough, curious questions, but Light remained so calm and unresponsive as if he hadn't heard them. L speaking to him now hadn't done much to make him talk, either. "Light-Kun, is everything okay?" L tilted his head, his dark eyes wide with hidden affection. He sympathised for Light's torment. He almost wanted to set him free. Oh, how manipulative was this man? Those eyes were hypnotising. Of course, Light didnt need to say a thing. His face was pure innocence, but it was forged. L had witnessed Light's, no, Kira's true form, this was a complete different person. When Light lost his memories of the note, his sense of real justice, love and compassion all returned, but Light _with_ the note was a completely different entity.

L was persistent, though, he would make Light talk eventually. "Light-Kun why are you silent? Talk to me." He muttered. "I want to test you..." This caught Light's attention. Though there was a tiny hint of interest sparking in his eye L had caught it, and mumbled on. "When we get to England, I will un-cuff you and let you walk freely. If you try and run you'd be shot. When we get to the new headquarters you'll get your own room. You'll be allowed to walk around freely. You wont be able to kill anyone without the book of death which I will keep close to myself at all times. Do you understand, Light-Kun?" The brunette looked at the ravenette for a long time, wanting to hate this man with a passion, wanting to break the cuffs or swing them around and strangle him with them, kill him right there and then without needing the bloody note, but one glance into those big eyes, Light knew he wouldn't be able to do it. He simply looked away from him, and let the pleasing thoughts fill his mind once more. When they arrived at the airport, Light was let to walk without a blindfold, but was still cuffed and guided by the two guards. L still walked behind them. Beyond was a safe distance away, following them, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He wondered why L was moving back to England suddenly. Beyond had everything he needed to follow them all the way there. Then he would... Well, he hadn't planned that far yet... Crowds had gathered around the men, everyone awed at the sight of Kira. Of course, Kira's identity was publicly announced, and those lucky enough, or unfortunate enough to be near him were quietly muttering to each other, all eyes following the idol, other eyes darting to L. Beyond was in the crowd, unnoticed.

Mello dragged Matt behind him to their room. He shut the door, locking it, and climbing awkwardly to the window sill. He waved Matt over. "we need to think of something exciting... A cool way to welcome L back..." The blond smiled eagerly. Matt smiled too, because once in a while Mello was actually joyful, and wasn't hitting or insulting him. "I'm glad it makes you happy, Mells," he mumbled under his breath. Mello glanced at him with piercing cat eyes, his expression showing passionate things, and looked away once more. "I gotta get all my chocolate and candy out... Dont tell anyone, though... If Roger finds out he will punish me for having so much candy and then I will beat the shit out of you." He said plainly and Matt sighed slightly. Though he was used to being treated this way by Mello, and in full knowledge that Mello is capable of carrying out his threats from experience, he felt somehow isolated, it hurt him, his best friend in the whole entire world hated him, but Mello had a way about him to make Matt feel special, somehow. Those rare glances he'd throw at him occasionally, or thanking him when he got him chocolate out of the blue, Matt loved that one off feeling, that Mello recognised Matt, that he wasn't a complete failure. He prodded the floor with his toes before walking to the side and grabbing his console. "you know I would never give you away, Mells."

Mello smirked and watched from the window sill, observed the outside. He eventually glanced at Matt, meaning to ask something. Matt was already busy in beating the boss, drumming the buttons with excitement. Mello somehow felt calm in looking at Matt. Though Matt was the most annoying person Mello met, the red head was comforting to be around. The familiarity of him was soothing. He was safe with Matt, he knew it. He wondered why the boy was willing to be around him so eagerly, worshipping him, doing everything he says, genuinely wanting him to be happy, when all he did was harass him, threaten him and isolate him. Mello would have soft moments like this, when he would warm up to Matt for a bare second before resuming his usual stance. He pushed himself off the window sill and came behind Matt as he was playing, wrapping his arms around the other's neck in a soft embrace. Matt had lost the game immediately, and froze, unsure of what to do. What was Mello thinking, he wondered. Why would Mello hug him like this? Matt's cheeks burned red with embarrassment. Mello had never embraced him his whole life. He loved the feeling of it, it was the best thing that had happened to Matt in years. He had been getting more and more harassment, threat and isolation in the past months. Mello had also realized this. Why did he have to torment Matt so much? He turned his head slightly to see half of Matt's face. Matt was growing up now, his chubbiness was gone, replaced with a sharp, concentrating face contrasting against his soft red hair. Mello still looked like a girl. When was he going to age? Matt thought Mello was beautiful for obvious reasons. First of all, the word beautiful does not apply to a ripped, hot guy, and second of all, Matt had an attraction to girls, and Mello was as feminine as it could get, and yet so dominant and patriarchal. Maybe that's why Matt admired him so much. He always fantasized in dominating him.

Mello sighed into Matt's neck and kissed his cheek softly, his breaths sweet and warm against his skin. Matt was stunned by what was suddenly happening. It must have been Mello's excitement, his happiness. L was coming back. Mello loved L.

Matt remained stiffly still, longing to wrap his arms around Mello's waist and bring him close, but if he made a move like that Mello would probably kick him out. "Matty..." Mello whispered, barely audible. "Im sorry, Matt. God, I treasure you, no matter how much of a dweeb you still are." He smiled. Matt was shocked by such words. Could Mello possibly mean this? No, certainly not. He let out a small noise of confusion when Mello climbed onto his lap, and placed his head into the crook of his neck. Matt let himself wrap his arms around him. He wanted to tell Mello he loved him so much that it hurt, and that he wished for Mello to be in his arms like this forever, but he knew that in a few minutes Mello would turn back into his usual self, and Matt would cry himself to sleep later.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to Winchester, Light-Kun. I apologise for not going through with my promise, but I assure you I just need to as one question. Depending on the answer, I will either give you better lodgings and more freedom or keep you here under restrain."

Light moved about uneasily. He was chained even more than before, belts and cuffs circling his body, pressing him down in a way that almost made him lose his breath. After a few minutes, Light spoke in a hoarse voice, trying to sound as calm as possible though he felt like attempting to rip the chains off himself and knocking the camera off, for he could almost feel L's big black eyes gazing at him from the other end, judging and somewhat amused, he imagined. But he remained still and placid as stone. "I am listening... What have you got to ask me?" Light sighed in anguish at his itching neck that he was unable to scratch. He hated this so much. He thought maybe he didn't need a death note. He'd strangle L right there and then.

L was silent for that moment, as he thought carefully about how he wanted to word his long waited question. "You said you didn't want me to die, that was why you never wrote my real name down. But what I want to know is why, why did you really want me to live?" The detective pressed on and waited for an answer. "I want you to be honest. Light-kun."

Light struggled for a moment, and then relaxed with a sigh, his head hanging down, his uncut hair covering his face entirely from the view. "I... I never thought you would ask this question..." He muttered, and closed his eyes. "I... How can I... Say this... You... Have become quite dear to me over these few years, working side by side, it... I just..." He exhaled sharply and turned his head slightly. His stupid weak mistakes now made him lose everything. He should have just killed him...

"Dear to you?..." L echoed, surprised at the answer he got. "Light. You'll be unchained shortly and taken to your own room."

Light sighed in almost relief. He pressed against the belts, hoping he'd be let out soon. He felt like he was being choked, plus his neck was sore as hell.

Watari shortly arrived to unchain Light, though he hadn't removed the cuffs around his wrists. Light took long, deep breaths, feeling as if he might collapse any minute. The elder helped him regain his balance as he staggered down the hallway, his legs numb from the tightness of the belts. He had escaped execution, and from this moment he was certain L would announce Kira as dead. He wouldn't even admit that he was keeping Kira like this, the struggle from the press and the cops would be relentless.

When he had entered his own quarters, he looked around his own room, his eyes widening at what he was seeing. He was the most dangerous criminal in the entire world, who deserves punishment beyond just a death sentence. And here he was, gifted with a luxury room instead of being behind the bars, his own bathroom and shower, double bed, grand curtains over the expanded windows. His smirk grew slightly as Watari left him there, locking the door. Yes, he was god, and should be treated as such even if captured. He sighed slightly and itched his neck. It felt sort of lumpy, he thought nothing of it first but when he went to the bathroom and looked closer into the mirror, he saw something that looked like bite marks from what might have been a mosquito... Or maybe it wasn't mosquitos...

"No... not this... Not that..." Mello murmured solidly, throwing articles of clothing behind him, straight out of the wardrobe. One of his black shirts landed onto Matt's head, his leather gloves smacked Near in the face and his heeled-boots startling Linda after hitting the floor with a muted tumble. He back-palmed his forehead tiredly and turned towards the three.

Matt was staring at Mello expectantly and with a tinge of jealousy in his eyes, he knew Mello was trying to dress up to impress his mentor and although the feeling was sick and avoidable Matt hadn't denied it. Near, on the other hand, was oblivious, and quite uncaring of the other's dramatic exertion, sitting on the floor with the puzzle pieces rigid between his fingers. Linda would be the one to approach Mello and match something for him that he would eventually be pleased with, and give him a calm, knowing look, before leaving silently after collecting her sketch-book and pencils off the table which she always somehow carried around with her.

Mello glanced down at Near, then looked straight at Matt with those usual, spiteful cat eyes. Matt knew that Mello would forget. It tortured him more than anything to have these moments be given to him and gift him with hope, then suddenly ripped from his grasp again, leaving him depraved of any affection a child could need just from a small, vague and emotionless glance of his only best friend.

"What are you staring at?" Mello asked after a moment, walking over to his bed and settling the clothes down. Near looked up from his puzzle, then glanced from Mello to Matt before standing, his shoulders hunched over in a replica of his mentor, and left the room with the pile of unfinished pieces on the small, wooden board. Mello watched him go before glancing at Matt. "hmm?"

"Oh... I was just... thinking... yeah that will... look good on you..." he turned and went to his own bed, grabbing his psp and zoning out as fast as it was potentially possible. He didn't want Mello to shout at him right now. He would usually be prepared for it, but after what happened merely an hour ago, he didn't know whether he could trust himself not to burst out crying like a little girl.

Mello sighed and came behind him, grabbing the psp right out of Matt's hands and pulling it way out of his reach. "No... that's not what you were thinking... You looked like a pathetic little twat, again... You make me look terrible in front of Linda. I'm ashamed to even call you my friend."

_Oh yeah_, Matt thought, _Mello crushes on Linda, right?_ Another source of jealousy. Mello nudged Matt hard in his shoulder. "Stop hunching over like a stupid idiot. You're not being very original, are you? Only L can get away with it and Near and Beyond are just copy cats."

Matt thought, _I'm not copying L, I'm comfortable this way._ All his life he was put down, he simply didn't have the confidence to walk straight. "Secondly, stop playing retarded games and practice something you're good at; which is hacking. If you hack into James' cell from yours I'll be able to see what he and Linda are texting about... then I can use that against that bastard... I know he's just a player and a jerk." Matt smirked slightly, how hypocritical was this of Mello to say.

Mello, of course, noticed and interpreted the smirk correctly, and grabbed Matt's shirt roughly, bringing him up to face him. "What was that, Matty? Huh sorry I didn't hear you... That's right... you're too fucking stupid and scared to say it to my face." He threw him down onto his bed, and luckily it was the bed, because he would have thrown him down the stairs be it a different environment.

Matt watched Mello walk off, his expression mild and unreadable, as always. This adapted lack of showing emotion drove Mello crazy. He wanted to bash Matt's head through the wall just to get at least something out of him. But this time, luckily, he didn't do it.


	4. Chapter 4

After about an hour, L decided to finally bring up his courage and face Light. Reaching his room, he knocked on the door and mumbled "Light, it's me." He unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Light was lying on the bed. He quickly sat up and looked at him. "is there anything you need, Ryuzaki?" He remained calm and unreadable.

He noticed that L kept his distance from him; in fact he didn't even step into the room. Once the door was locked he simply leaned against it, his shoulders hunched over customarily. "I wanted to discuss where we go from here, if you want to continue working alongside me" The ravenette male started off. "And I have been talking with the Shinigami about you during your time in confinement. Ryuk provided me with information and likes my plan I have in mind for you, said it would be amusing to see how it turns out."

Light smiled lightly, the unpredictable mask settling onto him once more. "In all honesty, Ryuzaki, I would love to help you. Even if now I can't punish criminals like I used to with the death note, I would still get to fight crime and help the world become a better place. I personally like the idea."

"Well actually... You could continue punish criminals." L said as he rubbed his chin over his lower lip. "You see, I want to give justice and punish criminals too. But I think prison for them is a much better punishment than death since it lasts much longer... So, if the criminals we catch don't get convicted you'd have my permission to kill them. Can't have our hard work go to waste." He explained as he stepped toward Light. "Using the death note would be our last resort." The detective stopped in front of Light. "You see Light, I'm in control of your fate. You're not a god any more, you're my marionette and will do as you're told."

Light looked up at him with demonic eyes, his mask still rigid in place but barely breaking. "If you think you can manipulate me, you're mistaken. You might as well lock me back up and leave me to die." He stood up. "if you want to be god you got to do the killing, like I did. Do you want to know how many names I have written the first day I got the death note? I've written a hundred and ten names"

"Since when did I say I wanted to be god?" L asked and tilted his head with an innocent expression. He then grabbed the other male's throat in his hands and pinned him down on the bed, as the other barely moved to even try and push him off, startled more than anything. Squeezing just slightly less than enough to cut off Light's airway, he sat on the brunette's waist to keep him held down and muttered into his ear. "I don't need to manipulate you, like you manipulate others, I can force you to do what I want through aggression." The detective said and leaned down to whisper. "We both know I'm stronger and I'm the only one out of the two of us who has killed anyone with my bare hands." L could feel his heart pound faster in his chest.

Light held L's wrists, but didn't struggle for anything more than air. He glared at L through glossy eyes and attempted to kick him off though that was futile. He eventually gave up, he had quite a strong airway to keep him lasting longer than others, but Ryuzaki was just too strong, his fingers laced mechanically like some killing machine. He tried to hold onto consciousness for the pride of him, but he felt it slowly sipping away and his head pounding but he hadn't given up on the glare. The worst part was, was that L looked so innocent whilst strangling him, with no resentment or anger, just pure determination and domination, and at this point he knew that L was completely in control of him.

L's his grip loosened around the other's throat, his hands moving up to cup the beautiful and handsome face he was staring down at, his mind changing direction. L wanted to be in control, to make sure Light was his and only his. He had the power and strength to make sure of that, but the only thing he didn't have was Light's sincere consent. After being silent for what seemed the longest time Ryuzaki leaned down and crashed his lips against Light's for a deep kiss.

Light's lack of breath and composure caused reaction time to reduce greatly, and for what seemed like ten seconds had passed Light had finally realized what L was doing, and it wasn't CPR, he knew full well it wasn't. He didn't resist the man on top of him, not because he had no strength to, but because he simply didn't want to resist it. It felt so perfect at such a time, and in a strange, subconscious way Light liked being dominated this way, he felt himself beginning to kiss back numbly, giving into the temptation, his whole body shaking from the sudden change of violence to affection, his mind felt on a verge of shutting off, and even though L let go of his neck, he still felt like he would pass out.

After a moment of letting himself indulge in some physical affection, which was probably the first he'd had in ten years, L pulled away and moved off Light. "Feel free to roam the house once you're able to stand. My own room is down the hall to the right three doors down on the same side." He explained before he stepped out, leaving the door unlocked.

Light took a few minutes to regain his breath. He lay there for what seemed like hours, staring up at the ceiling. He could have gone to walk around and look around, possibly figure out an escape strategy, but he truthfully couldn't be bothered. It's as if all the care had suddenly left him. Why would he try to save a world that is so ungrateful? After a few hours he sat up, his head pounding. He knew he needed a shower; he hadn't had one in ages.

He went to the bathroom and stared at his swollen neck, the blisters on it had really popped out, he wasn't sure if L's strangling got them even more irritated, but non-the-less he shrugged them off and undressed, piling his clothes by the sink neatly. He remembered when he was chained to L and how they would stretch the intervals between showering, and still when they did take turns Light would somehow catch a glance of L, and then catch himself staring and scold himself strongly. He turned on the shower and sighed, feeling more tired than ever.

Mello stormed inside his room, throwing a book at Matt's head. "Fucking sheep!"

"I'm not a sheep…" Matt muttered, holding his face where the book had hit him. Tears stung his eyes, it actually really hurt. "I'm Matt…"

"I'm not on about you, dumb shit…" Mello said, kicking over a chair in frustration. "Guess fucking what Matt… Everyone had lost their fucking heads. L had just called Roger telling him that he's letting Kira live with him in a fucking luxury hotel…"

"What has the sheep to do with this?" Matt asked, still holding his cheek.

"He's fucking joining sides with L… It's not justice, Matt… Kira should be executed for fucks sake. Urgh I can't believe L had gone so soft… I wouldn't be surprised if he's in love with Kira." Mello pushed over a pile of books.

_So that's what it is,_ Matt thought, _Mello's in love with L, isn't he?_ Matt frowned. Mello's ranting was annoying him, now, after being hit with that big ass book, now Mello was constantly repeating over and over…Matt finally snapped, "shut the fuck up, asshole. No one cares that you're in love with L. No one loves you, not L not anyone."

Mello glared at Matt. That piercing laser glare was all that took for Matt to shut up. He knew what was coming next. Mello grabbed Matt's hair and threw him into the wall. Mello had snapped, now, too. Relentlessly beating and kicking Matt across the head, stomach, everywhere vulnerable. He eventually stopped kicking and instead got atop Matt's torso and began to punch him across the face. "YOU… SHUT… THE… FUCK… UP… WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? FUCKING PRICK. YOU'RE… MY DOG… AND… WILL… DO AS YOU… ARE TOLD!" he kept beating the helpless boy beneath him with his might, all of his anger seeping out like venom, and for Matt, this was hell. Not because it physically hurt, no… he was emotionally torn, he never felt so isolated and alone. _It's the worst being beaten by someone you love_. Mello kept on punching, his fists covered with crimson blood. He was slowing down, exasperated and exhausted. It took a while for him to notice that Matt was unconscious. He took a few deep breaths before tapping Matt's face lightly. "Matty… Matt…" he looked at him, confused. He wasn't dead was he?


	5. Chapter 5

L had gone back to his room where his caretaker had brought him dinner that mostly consisted of sweets. He nibbled and worked on his computer while the hours passed, not worrying at all about Light. He knew the other male would be alright, he had not gone far enough to cause any serious injury and Light's bathroom cabinet was stocked with any medicine he'd need. Nor was he worried about Light trying to escape, the brunette had said he'd like to continue work with him after all.

Once Light had spent another hour staring at the wall in the shower, as steaming hot water poured onto his back, he was finally finished. He put on different clothes; all he had was black shirts and jeans, nothing else. He sighed and put them on. His hand skimmed his neck again, and it felt extremely strange. It was as if one half of his neck had swollen like clay, he sighed and approached the mirror once again, gasping slightly at what he was seeing. It was turning from red to sickly blue, his veins cutting sharply across the surface of his skin. He reached into the cabinet and searched for something, anything. Eventually he gave up on searching and left the room, recalling the directions L had given him. He found L's room and knocked slightly, waiting for a response.

"Come in." L said, figuring it was Light behind the door, as he had expected. Hearing the door open L looked over and his eyes went wide at how bad Light's neck looked. Now guilt hit him, as if a knife was plunged into his chest. "I-I'll tell Watari to get a doctor to come take care of that immediately, sit down Light." The detective said and quickly brought up his messenger for Watari on the computer and rapidly started typing. Once done he went over to the brunette to see what the damage was. "I'm sorry..." He muttered under his breath.

Light looked at L for a long time, surprised at his sudden concern. "No, it's fine, Ryuzaki. If wasn't your fault. It was already like that... I don't know where it came from. I thought it was mosquitos or something. I just need something to take the infection out, there's nothing in the cabinet." he brushed a bit of raven black hair from Ryuzaki's face, and muttered "I don't see why it should bother you. Don't I deserve it?" he smirked. "It would be funny if I ended up dying from a heart attack... the irony of that..." he was going totally off subject. He felt his head throb, there was nothing but delusion. He decided to shut up for the sake of not saying anything else stupid, and waited there patiently for Watari, gazing at L obliviously.

The detective blinked at him a moment when his hair was brushed out of his face, their eyes meeting made his heart skip a beat. Turning Light's head to examine his neck, only half listening to what the other male was rambling about. "The collar I had on you was a lead based metal when the chains were stainless steel, there's a possibility you could be allergic and the strangling might have awaken this delayed reaction."

Light sighed slightly, and let him move his head accordingly though the swelling pain was extremely uncomfortable. "oh... well, I thought wrong." he muttered. L's touch was gentle to his skin, and it somehow made him feel tense and nervous. He remained still for L though all he wanted to do was to stand up and leave, and not make a fuss over this. To him the pain was nothing. He didn't care anymore.

"If you're to be mine I have to make sure you're taken care of..." He whispered to himself, having not intended on Light hearing him. L had never really been in anything close to a relationship so he had no idea to act. In his mind he wanted to have control over Light and take care of him, though he had no clue that was more like treating the other male as a pet.  
After a few minutes Watari brought the doctor in and L backed away so Light could be treated. "Thank you Watari, this'll be all for the night." He dismissed his caretaker and went to climb into his computer chair to watch.

Light heard what Ryuzaki said and decided not to react, realizing that L didn't mean for him to hear it. He let the doctor tend to him patiently, silently staring off to the side. He wondered what life was going to be now. He was going to be a pet, now, wasn't he. How shameful. He felt himself tense a little. What on earth had happened Kira?

L sat silently as the doctor had to drain out the toxins that had been under Light's skin in his neck. Disinfecting the wound then carefully wrapped it up to prevent further infection. The raven haired male shooed off the doctor when finished and stared at Light. "Does that feel better?" He asked softly, still concerned for the brunette. "You can return to your room if you want, you don't have to stay here with me. There are no cases at the moment"

Light sat still for a long time, before finally standing up and putting a hand to his neck. "yeah, okay..." He said plainly and then left to his room. He was so tired, he needed sleep. His neck felt better, though it throbbed numbly he could tell it was healing. He lay in bed and tried to find sleep, but he felt unable to relax, he had lost everything now. He should be happy he was allowed to live, and still, he didn't like it. He wanted things to go the way before Misa betrayed him. Oh, god, Misa, Light thought. He put his head in his hands. Eventually he managed to get some sleep.

"Matt wake up... you alive?" he looked down at his bloody face, a wave of realization washing over him. He did it again… he had beaten Matt up to near unconsciousness once, but now he was obviously not awake. "Matty…" Mello murmured, kneeling in to check his breaths. They were there, but they were slow and shallow. "Matty, I…" he stopped, his eyes wide. His fingers fumbled around Matt's weak, slender form, trying to find a way he could lift him. Once he had, he brought him up to his own bed. He couldn't think properly. "Matty… hold on, Matty." He muttered, then ran out of the room, closing the door. He jogged past the play room, then stopped, peeking inside. He saw Near building his stupid bricks. It was all his fault… Mello walked in and knocked over his structure, then kicked him in the face as hard as possible. "Stupid fucking bitch…" he picked up his toy train and snapped it in half, throwing it at his face. That's when Roger walked in. Mello didn't care, he pushed past him before the elder could tell him off, and ran towards the medical room. He searched through shelves until he found the first aid kit, then ran back to his own room, locking the door behind him so Roger couldn't get in. As expected, Roger didn't try to. Mello sighed and knelt by Matt, tears stinging his eyes. "Matty… hold on, alright…" he removed his shirt gently, and examined the cuts he had left on him. There were so many bruises. Mello couldn't believe he was capable of doing something like this… to his Matty…

Once he had finished bandaging him up and cleaning up his face, he knelt over him and kissed his cheek, then the side of his broken nose gently, and finally his lips. He knew Matt would never know of this, so he hadn't worried for his pride.

Mello had stayed with him until he regained consciousness. Matt's eyes opened slowly, _like a reverse of dying_. Mello was closer to Matt than he thought, his face a centimeter from his. Seeing Matt awake made Mello happy. He hugged Matt immediately, careful as not to hurt him. "I'm sorry, Matty… god I'm really, really sorry…" he pulled away to see the other's face. "Mello… it's alright. I forgive you. I always will." He smiled such a pure innocent smile, Mello's heart felt like it was going to melt. He couldn't stand looking at that face, staring back at him with pure love and warmth, but so bruised and beaten… and Mello had done it all to him. "Matty…" Mello whispered, "I love you."

Matt's eyes widened with surprise, he was speechless, his arms pulled around Mello for a fear of him suddenly pulling away and forgetting… like the last time… But that was the last time, Mello knew that he wouldn't be able to take Matt for granted anymore, after seeing him on the fringe of death. He had pulled Matt into a long, gentle warm kiss. Matt could taste the chocolate, it was the best taste ever, it was the taste of Mello. The kiss alone made Matt feel pleasure beyond comprehension. The sweet pain inside was intensified by the precious moment. Matt was in pure bliss for those thirty seconds, before Mello pulled away and Matt felt as if someone had cut off a part of him. Mello placed his head in the crook of Matt's neck, his arms snaking around his waist. Matt was crying. His arms around Mello, he thought that being beaten to near death was the best thing had happened to him. He was his, and only his.

Mello lifted his head slightly to look at Matt, his fingers tracing the line of his neck and across his collar. "You're really stupid Matt…" he muttered. "I don't love L… I love my little puppy, of course." He smiled a devilish smile. "My loyal pet dog…" he paused for a moment. "I can't stand any of them, Matty. I can't stand Near… I can't stand Roger and I can't stand L." Matt felt happiness from hearing those words coming from Mello. It's as if all the isolation, the imprisonment was finally over. He prayed to god that tomorrow Mello didn't forget. And when he heard Mello whisper "tomorrow… let's run away…" he knew that Mello actually meant it.


End file.
